


金絲眼鏡

by windswin



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windswin/pseuds/windswin





	金絲眼鏡

「在吃什麼。」李赫宰回到家沒看到李東海，聽見浴室有水聲走進去看到李東海穿著他的白色襯衫整齊的泡在浴缸裡，比起赤裸這樣更顯得色氣。水滿了龍頭卻沒有關上水漏了滿地，李赫宰走過去把水關上李東海卻猛然站了起來，嘩啦一聲水濺了他滿身。

「吃糖啊，你要吃嗎?」李東海把嘴裡含著的棒棒糖咬碎，右手夾著那根光禿的棍子，把碎著的糖集中在舌中央並伸了出來。李赫宰沒有動作看著那紅色的糖慢慢的在他舌中融化然後在李東海不耐煩之際伸手掐住他的脖子吻上他並且將口中的糖給卷了過來。

「我不是說過不要玩我的襯衫嗎?」李赫宰舔了下唇，草莓味的。  
「我早上穿著去客串藝聲哥的MV。」李東海環住他的脖頸整個人掛在他身上讓他被原本只有被濺溼小部分的衣服整件都溼透。  
李赫宰皺了皺眉而李東海卻放開他從浴缸裡走了出來，有些透明的白襯衫跟黑色西裝褲就這樣服貼在他健身有度的身軀。

敢情這傢伙是故意的，李赫宰坐到了浴缸的邊緣想看看李東海想搞什麼。

李東海走到洗手台那拿起今天拍MV戴的那副金絲眼鏡戴上，轉過頭對李赫宰笑的那是一個性感又禁慾的模樣，李赫宰吞了一下口水，喉結滾動。

「你今天穿成這樣拍MV?」襯衫+西裝褲是再正常不過的組合只是那副該死的金絲眼鏡..，李赫宰一想到這傢伙戴著這眼鏡在片場的模樣突然就起了反應。  
「好看嗎?我挺喜歡的。」李東海照著鏡子調整眼鏡的高度。  
「是挺好看的，根本是斯文敗類。」李赫宰走向鏡子前的李東海貼著他的背右手摸上他好看的下顎線，細細的吻落在他的後頸，李東海頭稍稍仰著半瞇著眼悶哼著出聲，就像貓兒一般。 

「好涼，你衣服好溼，好冷。J  
「溼成這樣還不是你搞的鬼。」單手一顆顆的解開李東海的扣子，黏在肌膚上的溼衣服是挺涼的,身子也涼。  
鏡中映照出的李東海，襯衫敞開，臉上的金絲眼鏡既突兀又不顯怪異。 

「今天是故意要戴著這眼鏡讓我操你嗎?」李赫宰靠在李東海耳際用沙啞的聲音說道，呼吸的熱氣噴在他的臉上，手早已不安份的伸到西裝褲裡揉著。 

李東海早已情動，轉過身就吻上李赫宰的薄唇,舌頭也不安份的捲著他的。用力過猛的結果二人雙雙摔倒在溼滑的浴室，李赫宰護著他。

「你有這麼急嗎?」李東海跨坐在李赫宰身上,雙手正著急的要脫他的衣服。  
「不急 我,不急。」李東海咧著嘴笑著，停下手中的動作。作勢要站起來，卻被李赫宰按住腰。 

李赫宰挺起身來把自己的衣服脫了，李東海見狀也想甩掉身上的襯衫又溼又黏的實在十分難受,李赫宰抓住他的手不許他脫。  
「我今天就要這樣上你。」浴室實在太涼，李赫宰一把將李東海抱起走到客廳放倒在地毯上。  
李赫宰將李東海下身剝個精光,只餘下上身的白襯衫跟臉上的金絲眼鏡。 

「赫宰..，嗯.........」李赫宰握住李東海的性器上下撫摸，而後者破碎的呻吟著。  
「你想想,如果E.L.F.們知道你穿成這個樣子被我插入,該是多棒的風景。」手指深入後面的秘穴，不快不慢的揉捏。  
「不要…，不要想像…，唔…。」感覺李東海已經準備好李赫宰挺身直接插入他的身體裡，同時發出滿足的嘆息聲。

過於緊緻的甬道在插入時猛地收縮著，李赫宰覺得自己就快要被身下的人搞的差點投降，

李東海的黑髮散在地毯上而金絲眼鏡後的雙眼佈滿淚水，一隻腳架在李赫宰的肩上以最大限度的被深入，這既羞恥又刺激。他猶如散落在風中的花骨朵兒，搖晃著，如同下一秒就要被折斷一般。

李赫宰啃咬著李東海的肌膚，如此甘美、如此引人入勝。

「赫宰不喜歡我的眼鏡嗎?」躺在身下被人大張大開的擺弄，卻還是喜歡開玩笑，這樣的李東海真的是讓李赫宰喜歡的緊。

「喜歡，我好喜歡。可你以後不準再戴金絲眼鏡出鏡，懂嗎 ?」李赫宰快速撞進深處又快速的抽出，李東海顫抖著射了出來。  
「造型…只是造型…嗚…。」李東海嗚咽著，他想要李赫宰，想被填滿、想被插入、想被滿足。  
「那你是不是故意在浴室等著誘惑我?嗯?」李赫宰啃著他練的十分有彈性的胸肌留下淡淡的紅痕。

李東海閉著眼睛搖頭，淚珠從眼角滑落。李赫宰湊上前去吻掉那滴略鹹的水滴。

汗從額上滴落，一點一點的落在李東海的胸前，一直在身上的金絲眼鏡跟白襯衫顯得既淫穢又清純。

「寶寶跟我一起好嗎?我們一起。」李赫宰動作加劇，在李東海的一聲尖叫再度射出來以後將性器抽出全數射在李東海身上，交雜著二人帶著腥味的白濁液體沾染上了衣服。

 

李赫宰再度將李東海抱起回到浴室，試了試尚在浴缸中的水溫，又加了點熱水才將李東海放進水中小心的為他清洗。

「我好累啊，忙了整天回來你還要這麼折騰我。」李東海享受著愛人的服務，又開始嘴巴癢想鬧騰。  
「又貧嘴，還不是你先開始的。下次敢再戴這眼鏡拍攝看我怎麼教訓你。」

二人連袂離開浴室，而那副金絲眼鏡靜靜的放在旁邊。


End file.
